Only Me and You
by LifeLessWords
Summary: After calamity strikes the earth Bella is the only person left alive, or so she thinks. After falling asleep in what she thinks is another deserted house, she meets Edward, who also thought he was the last person alive. This is the story of their journey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry it is so short. It isn't very good, but I've had this idea for awhile and I thought I would try it and see how it turned out.I promise they will get longer though.**_

_**Bella POV~**_

I pulled open the refrigerator to find empty shelves. It was almost as if someone had been here before me since I was usually greeted by rotten food, but I knew that couldn't be true seeing as I was the last person alive. I had been on my own for two long years and food was hard to come by, especially since I didn't know the first thing about hunting of fishing. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't eaten in almost four and a half weeks and the last good night of sleep I had was almost a week ago. After the door closed with a loud crash I went to go explore the rest of the house. I hadn't gotten very far when the need to sleep took over and I headed for the couch in the living room. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep but it was better than most of the places I had slept before. I needed to move on to a new place as soon as I could try to find some food. I didn't even bother to look for a pillow as I stretched out on the couch. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness but before I was completely asleep I could have sworn I heard the door open….

* * *

_**Edward's POV~**_

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my mess of bronze hair. Being alone was all I had ever wanted at one time, but now that I finally was, I wanted to take it all back. What I wouldn't give to have someone, anyone at all, to spend these endless days with.

I had woken up this morning to find my fridge empty, which wasn't a surprise since I hadn't made the trip to the small abandoned market on the outskirts of town in almost a week. It isn't that I wanted to starve myself to death, but it is hard to get myself to make the long trip when everyone I love and cared about is dead, all the hopes and dreams I had for the future ended abruptly after it happened two years ago, and humanity is going to end with me even if I don't starve.

* * *

I grabbed all of the food that would spoil the soonest and stuffed them into the large pillow cases I held tightly in my hand. I then proceeded to grab random items off of the shelves that would last longer than the other stuff I had in the other pillow case. As soon as I filled them to a manageable weight to carry all the way home I stood by the door and looked over all the food that was left. Including the suff in my bag I had about a months supply left. Great, in one more month I have to move to a new place. Just great.

* * *

Another sigh escaped my lips as I kicked the door to my house closed behind me. I didn't bother to lock my doors anymore since there was no one to rob me. I accidently dropped the food to the floor as a yawn made its way out of my mouth. The four hour walk back really took a toll on me. I picked the food back up and slowly carried them into the kitchen and put them away. There was no point in rushing; I had all the time in the world. I walked into the living room as my eyes began to droop. I was too lazy to attempt to climb the stairs so I was just going to crash on the couch, but what I saw there made my eyes shoot wide open and all traces of being tired were gone from my body. A girl was sleeping on my couch!

**_Soooooo, what did you think? Pease R&R! I will update as soon as possible, but not until I atleast get one or two reviews. (The next chapter is almost finished all I have to do is type it up!) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well time for round two! Sorry I didn't get it out as soon as I said I would, but I REALLY had to study my lines for our Wizard of Oz play that was today. Hope you'll forgive me.**

**Anyway like I promised I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_**skiracer **_**for being my first reviewer! Now then…On with the story! **

* * *

Edward's POV

I had officially gone crazy. My mind had finally snapped and I was just imaging the girl on my couch. There wasn't any other possible solution. I stood there staring at her for a few minutes, not moving, only watching the slow and laborious breaths she was taking. _Wait a second. _Why was she having trouble breathing? Looking at her from where I was standing nothing appeared to be wrong, but as in most cases, when I looked a little closer and harder I could see the outline of her ribcage through her shirt and the bruises and cuts that covered her small body. I could have kicked myself for not noticing sooner. I moved quickly but cautiously to the couch, still not all that sure I wasn't hallucinating her. As I knelt beside the couch I could see just how bad off she was. Her shirt was torn and grimy, bruises and cuts covered most of her body, and there were big purple bags under her eyes to suggest that she hadn't slept in awhile. Even though there were a lot of them, the cuts and bruises didn't look that bad. So my guess was that her troubled breathing was from her malnutrition and lack of sleep. Before I could stop myself my fingers brushed softly across her cheek. It was hard not to notice how beautiful she was. I quickly snapped out of the direction my thoughts were going. Just because she was the only woman left on the planet didn't mean that I had any right to her. If she really was real that is. Even though she looked comfortable on the couch, I decided to move her to the bed in my current room. Her weight was barley noticeable in my arms as I climbed the stairs. I kicked open the door and winced as it smacked into the wall. I didn't want her up. I placed her gently on the bed and softly closed the door behind me as I trekked back down the stairs to make the girl and myself some food.

Bella POV

When I woke the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer on the couch. I would have passed it off as sleep walking had I not smelled the delicious aroma of something cooking and the fact that I knew I was barley coordinated enough to walk up the stairs when I was awake let alone while I was sleeping. Against my better judgment, I walked as quickly as I could down the stairs, eager to eat whatever it was that smelled so tasty. I was careful not to make any noise on the stairs as I made my down. I didn't want to alert whoever or _whatever _was down there to my presence. My heart pounded a little harder with each step I took, but when I reached the bottom and saw what was in the kitchen, my heart felt like it had completely stopped. It was a man who appeared to be twenty and looked like a Greek god. He had a perfect chiseled face and a mess of bronze hair. His shirt was just tight enough to hint at the abs that lied beneath the fabric. I watched in shock as he moved about the kitchen completely unaware of me being there. Silent and unwanted tears slid down my face and before I could wipe them away landed with a soft _plop_ on the floor in the silent kitchen.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? I know that nothing is really happening yet, but it will get better. I know this one is short too, but with the end of school coming up soon, I still have a lot to do. Such as memorize five monologues and write my valedictorian speech that is due before I graduate in a week. So go through one more week with short chapters and then I promise I will make them longer. Deal? **

**There are a couple of questions I should probably answer.**

**Are they human?**

**Yes**

**How is Edward getting food?**

**I will make that clear in the next chapter. It might be a little bit of a stretch, but bear with me please.**

**If there are any other questions just let me know and I will answer them as best I can.**

**Ps Thanks to my other reviewers **_**iloveEdward**_** and **_**hermionebrowneyes**_**! I look forward to more.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**OME GUYS! I am SOOOO sorry for the long time it took me to update but I seriously have been busy. Any way to make up for it here is a longer chapter than I have been posting!**_

**_Disclaimer: Great news guys! I own Twilight! Only on opposite day.... ;P_**

**Edward's POV**

If it wasn't for the fact that that kitchen was almost completely quiet, I might not have heard the almost silent_plop _of water hitting the granite floor. I immediately whirled around, my only thoughts only on making sure the girl was safe. She was sitting on the bottom stair with her knees pulled to her chest. Her small frame was shaking violently and tears were streaming down her face like little rivers. I quickly made my over to her and knelt down trying to think of something to get her to stop crying. I put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her before she hurt herself. All that violent shaking couldn't be good for her frail body. "Shh, calm down. It's okay." I rubbed soothing circles into her back until she finally calmed down. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the kitchen table. When she walked in the food was almost done so I walked back over to the counter and got down two plates and piled them with food. I slid one to her and took a seat across the table from her. She looked at it longingly before looking back up at me. "Go on," I urged. "Eat up."

"I can't accept this," she whispered before sliding the plate back towards me.

"Why not?" I was seriously confused. Here I was offering this girl food when she clearly hadn't eaten in who knows how long and she says she can't accept it. She Shrugged.

"Food's hard to come by. I don't want to be the one that eats yours. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She paused. "Oh and I am sorry for intruding in your home. I didn't realize that any one else was here." She looked into my eyes before speaking again. "I'll leave as soon as the sun sets. That way I won't have to walk in the heat, but if you want me to, I can leave now." She starred at me, waiting expectantly for my answer, but I was too shocked to give it. I just found out I wasn't alone and now she wanted to leave me?

"What's your name?" I managed to ask in a strangled whisper. I needed to know this angel's name.

"Bella." Came her soft reply. She waited a few more minutes to see if I would say anything else. "Well...I'm going to go now." She started heading for the door and before I even realized what I was doing I stood up, knocking my chair over in the process, and grabbed her tiny wrist and spun her around to face me.

"Please don't leave me," I begged. This was the first time in my life I had begged for something. This was also the only time I wanted something bad enough to beg for it. She stared at me, then any where but at me. After what seemed like an eternity she finally looked back into my eyes, with her eyes gleaming with emotions I wasn't sure of, and whispered in that bell like voice of hers a meek and simple "okay". My body wasn't in my control; I was only what seemed like a bystander as my body used my hand to pull her closer and my head bended down to kiss her. You want to know what the surprising thing was? Even though I had only just met her, just learned her name, and we had just learned we were not alone, she didn't push me away and run. Instead she pulled me tighter to her and kissed me back.

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't one to cry in front of a complete stranger in their house, heck I wasn't one to really cry at all, but something about seeing someone after all these years alone, and knowing that I wasn't alone anymore really got to me. I could hear him walking across the floor in quick steps to get to me, to see if any thing was wrong. I glanced up at him hoping that he wasn't mad at me for being in his house, but the only thing I could see in his eyes were honest concern for me. My chest ached from the sobs that were trying to break free from my chest, sobs that at all cost I would keep to myself. He knelt down beside me and I could vaguely hear him whisper to me that it was all right. I tried to make the sobs go away, to make the tears stop, but it wasn't until I felt his hand on my back rubbing soothing circles into my skin that I began to calm down. After the shaking and the crying stopped, he picked me up and carried me to the table. I watched him as he moved around, getting to plates and piling them with food. He came back to the table and sat down across from as he slid a plate down to me. As much as I wanted to eat the delicious smelling and more than likely tasting food, I couldn't. I knew how hard food was to come by. I glanced back up at him and he gave me an encouraging smile. "Go on. Eat up." This was his food that he had found goodness knows how and I had in no fashion shape or from helped him or done him any kind of favor to deserve this food, so I wasn't going to eat it. I would have to just find my own somewhere else. He was watching me, expecting me to eat.

"I can't accept this," I whispered hoping it was loud enough for him to hear me. He paused only a moment before asking me why not.

"Food's hard to come by and I don't want to be the one who eats yours. Don't worry I'll be fine." The last part was directed more to assure me than him. Then I remembered something else that made me blush. "Oh and I am sorry for intruding in your home. I didn't realize that any one else was here." I had looked down at the table, but then I looked back into his eyes. "I'll leave as soon as the sun sets. That way I won't have to walk in the heat, but if you want me to, I can leave now." I hoped more than anything that he wouldn't make me leave at all, but it wasn't right of me to impose on him. It was more than the fact that I didn't want to be alone again for the reason that I didn't want to leave. It was something else a totally different feeling. Even though I knew I shouldn't and the fact that it was completely not like me to feel this way about someone I just met, but I was positive I liked him. It wasn't quite love, but it was something really close. It was like one of those love stories where it was love at first sight.

Even though my body, not to mention my heart, didn't want to move from the seat I got up. I took it that by his silence he wanted me to go now but didn't know how to say it without being rude. I stood up and looked at him one last time. Like that Taylor Swift song I used to listen to, I would save his picture for a rainy day.

"What's your name?" He asked in a strangled whisper. My guess was he was trying to remain calm and not be mad at me.

"Bella," I whispered. I waited on him to see if he would say anything else, but after a few minutes of silence I figured he was waiting on me to leave. I headed for the door but before I got there his hand was on my wrist, twisting me around to face him. I guess he wanted to yell at me after all. The words that came out of his mouth surprised me.

"Please don't leave me," he begged. I was shocked that he wanted me to stay, that he was _begging_ me, **me** of all people, okay so I was really the only 'people' that he could beg, to stay when I should be begging him. I looked into his eyes searching for any thing that would say that he didn't mean it, but when I didn't find anything that would suggest he didn't want me here I looked any where but at him. I didn't know what to say. So I looked back into his beautiful green eyes and muttered out a simple 'okay' and hoped it would be enough. When his arm wrapped around me to bring me closer and his lips met mine, I knew that that simple okay was enough…it was more than enough. Even though my mind screamed at me that it was wrong of me to be kissing someone I just met, my heart was telling me the exact opposite. So for once in my life I listened to my heart and kissed him back.

_**Okay so that is at least twice as long as my other chapters! I hope this chapter is okay I did the best I could. Oh and so I kinda lied about explaining in this chapter how the food is still good, but next chapter for sure. Speaking of next chapter I have a poll up on my page thingy for you guys to decide what day you want me to update on. I always do better when I have a specific due date…**_

_**So right after you REVIEW go to my page and VOTE! **_

_**Pretty please with Edward on top?!?!?!**_


End file.
